eyewitnesstvfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
The first season of Eyewitness, an American drama television series created by Adi Hasak, premiered October 16, 2016. It follows the lives of Philip and Lukas, two teenagers trying to keep their relationship a secret from their parents and other people in Tivoli, a small town in New York. Their secret is in danger of exposure when they witness a triple homicide and Helen Torrance, Philip's fostermother, gets put on the case. As she investigates the murders, she stumbles upon more secrets and more crimes. Cast Main characters * Julianne Nicholson as Sheriff Helen Torrance * Tyler Young as Philip Shea * James Paxton as Lukas Waldenbeck * Gil Bellows as Gabe Caldwell, a veterinarian, and Helen's husband. * Warren Christie as Ryan Kane * Tattiawna Jones as Kamilah Davis, an FBI agent Recurring characters * Amanda Brugel as Sita Petronelli, Kamilah's sister * Aidan Devine as Bo Waldenbeck, Lukas' father * Rainbow Sun Francks as Burlingame, Kamilah's partner * Matt Murray as Deputy Tony Michaels * Katie Douglas as Bella * Mercedes Morris as Rose, Lukas' girlfriend * Carlyn Burchell as Anne Shea, Philip's mother * Alex Karzis as Mithat Milonkovic * Adrian Fritsch as Tommy Episodes | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 0.77 | ShortSummary = As teens Philip and Lukas share their kiss, they eyewitness a murder and don't report it in fear of being outed. Their lie grows when Philip's foster mother, Sheriff Helen Torrance takes the case. | LineColor = 316131 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 0.63 | ShortSummary = As Philip and Lukas find haunting proof that the killer's alive, Helen struggles not to let the case affect her marriage with Gabe. Meanwhile, a new head of the FBI task force is revealed. | LineColor = 316131 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 0.56 | ShortSummary = Helen seeks Agent Kamilah Davis's help in tracking potential witness Bella. Meanwhile, the boys skip school and escape to a NYC club that isn't anything like Lukas expected. | LineColor = 316131 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 0.57 | ShortSummary = As Ryan attempts to shut down her case, Helen and Gabe's marriage is tested when her suspicions lead Philip to reveal a deep secret. Lukas creates a scandal to bury gay rumors at school. | LineColor = 316131 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 0.61 | ShortSummary = Ryan is forced to interfere with an autopsy as Helen gets closer to the truth. Philip deals with a surprise visit from his mom, and Lukas struggles with anxiety about the cabin murders. | LineColor = 316131 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 0.62 | ShortSummary = As Helen looks for the murder weapon, Kamilah pulls her into a desperate search for Sita. Lukas is on the verge of his dream sponsorship but it requires an act of betrayal to secure the deal. | LineColor = 316131 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 316131 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 316131 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 316131 }} | DirectedBy = | WrittenBy = | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 316131 }} }} References Category:Seasons